Return to Yo-Kai City
They found them fight Hidabat: Wait! DemiDevimon:Stop that! Hidabat: You better stop it, Imposter!, so back off and give me the plane! He has been punch and send away USApyon: The Cornerstone! Damemon: After him! The Ship going away, they got onboard and destroy the Cage of the Cornerstone of Light and they did it Damemon: Yes! DemiDevimon: You pay for this! He got hit from a boat, and the Plane has stopped Jibanyan: The Cornerstone! DemiDevimon left the Airport Shoutmon: Whisper! We'll come back for it later! Komasan: DemiDevimon! Heading that way! They went off and they saw DemiDevimon punch Hidabat Hidabat: Ouch! DemiDevimon: Ha! You're still hurt behind the ears! Damemon: Well, try us! They're fighting him and they defeated him Hidabat: That teach you a lesson! DemiDevimon left to the Door USApyon: The Door! Hidabat: And don't come back! USApyon: Gumdramon! Gumdramon: I got it! He use his power and the door is gone Hidabat: Okay then, can you explain to me who it was? Shoutmon: Well! That imposter you fight is a Dig- Whisper stop him Whisper: Shoutmon! That's a Secret! Hidabat: Secret? What kind of secret? Oh, well. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble. Jibanyan: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it! Hidabat And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you be in first class. Best ship around the ocean! My friend, Fuyunyan is waiting for me! They are in first class and put the Cornerstone back Shoutmon: Whew! We save the World! Komasan: Yes. We did. Gumdramon: Time to head back. Whisper: Hold on! As long as we're here... All: Whisper They dragged Whisper to the Door and thy went back to the castle At the Castle Every thorns are gone Enma: The Thorns. Their gone!? Shahra: Look like accomplish their mission! Rubble: Alright! Skye: Let's have a Party! Then our Heroes has comes out of the Door Enma: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the world is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you done! Chase: Good work! Sharphra: And Boys, I hope you didn't do anything messing around while you were there? Whisper: Of course we did. Then Whisper saw Dazzebel Whisper: Dazzebel! Shoutmon: Who's she? Jibanyan: Oh, she is Whisper's Girlfriend from the Pretty Tribe. Shoutmon: Oh, that nice. Dazzebel: Whisper! You forgot about our Date! Whisper: But, Dazzebel.. I... Dazzebel: I know is an Important mission, but you could at least have some time with me? Whisper: Dazzebel. He look at the Door Shahra: Whisper! Whisper: Just be a minute! She grabbed him Dazzebel: Going somewhere? Whisper: Of course not! Dazzebel: Whisper! He is running away from her and then Damemon's Xros Loader is glowing, he put the Xros Loader down and it create a Star, the Cornerstone is Glowing and it create a Crest, he aim the Xros Loader and he got it Damemon: Dazzebel, can you give Whisper a day off. Dazzebel: Why? Damemon: Um... well... Whisper: I'll be back soon, Dazzebel. I promise I will. USApyon: Don't worry, Enma. We'll return. Shoutmon: Please tell Fuyunyan that we're looking for him! Enma: Alright. All: See ya later! Shahra: Take care of yourself. They left the Castle